


Langa's diary

by LangaHasegawa



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, S Races (SK8 the Infinity)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangaHasegawa/pseuds/LangaHasegawa
Summary: langa hasegawa's leaked diary
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Hasegawa Langa, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Reki Kyan & Langa Hasegawa, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa, Renga (SK8 the Infinity), langa hasegawa & reki kyan, langa hasegawa/reki kyan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	1. my crush on reki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reki Kyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reki+Kyan).



> writing this as of 3/17/21 which means only episodes 1-9.5 are out- some stuff may or may not be accurate lol sorry i dont know whats going on inside my head asf k bye  
> -langa

damn.. i have a fat crush on this redhead whore.


	2. couples quarell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reki's mad at me (rant🥀)

damn this bitch is like mad at me n idk wtf to do like whys he mad? feelin kinda #edgy🥀 rn ngl. he hates me n i have no friends anymore lol dhmu kinda #deppressed🥀

ok im too tired to rant bye. only reki deserves to hear my rants not this s tupid book k bye.

-langa🥀


	3. hey guys kinda sad rn ngl also very gay

hey y’all. I have a crush on Reki n I don’t know how to approach him about it🙏🏼 he’s mad at me or whatever, and idk wtf I did😞😞 my mom already thinks I’m gay or whatever n like man, Reki built asf in his swimsuit???🤤 homo intended.


	4. I hate school nglll

Man, now that Reki’s mad at me, wtf do I do at school? Homeboy is the only reason I wanted to go in the first place n now he’s gone wtf😞😞 #hatingmyselfrnbecauseyeah. he encouraged me at that one race though❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ man I’m kinda hurting rn still tho. anyone here a therapist????? I changed my mind. I do want to rant to this book❤️

-Langa❤️


	5. consider me emo

im an emo now. my XD sadness XD has XD gotten XD the XD best XD of XD me. the XD only XD person XD ill XD allow XD to XD save XD me XD out XD of XD this XD calamity XD is XD prince XD Reki, XD my XD lord XD and XD savior. you XD can XD catch XD me XD at XD hot XD topic XD btw. don't XD tell XD Reki XD about XD that XD though...its XD too XD embarrassing... xD :3 ;-;


	6. over it.

hey guys. my emo phase is over, i believe. ive been secretly watching over reki throughout the past few days, and i dont think its getting better anytime soon. is this the end for us? *tear falls down cheek*. this diary is the only thing that has given me the slightest comfort throughout these horrendous times. i need a friend to talk to tbhhhh. ive already talked with joe and cherry, though they seem caught up in their own business, so i'm on my own. miya is mad annoying too smh i wouldnt talk to that bitch. jk hes an awesome friend <3 still mad annoying tho i aint talking to him. who should i talk to????? man, my dad dead. last time i talked to my mom i accidentally came out. im stuck

-homosexually troubled Langa


	7. 6 fat ass burgers

I think I've been ranting about Reki too much lately yo. maybe i should try something new. anyways the other day i ate like 6 fat ass burgers at that one resturant dk how to spell it but its those buildings you eat food in. i went with shadow n miya because eveyone else is pissed or whatever idk man but they going thru the five stages of grief. it been lonely lately. also i really like birds.

-Langa


	8. hungry

im vry hungry rn

-Langa


	9. ppee

hey y'all im failing all my classes lolol


	10. OMG GUYS

HEY YALL ME AND REKI ARE TOGETHER AGAIN ASF WOOHOO   
kinda confessed to him too like we was about to kiss n shit🙏🏼  
I can live happily again❤️❤️❤️


	11. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10 spoilers🥶

None of y’all were gonna tell me Reki got hit by a car??🥶


	12. Omg🤯

Man...I thought me and Reki were gay asf🥶 but then I caught Joe n Cherry??? Man, that’s even gayer


	13. My Bf❤️❤️❤️

Me and Reki r gonna skate forever❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Some people think I should be w Adam tho??? Die.


	14. Chapter 14

canada is stinky


	15. Chapter 15

I think Miya is like my younger brother❤️❤️❤️❤️ Some people ship me with him🤣🔫


End file.
